Vending machines have been used to sell perishable and non-perishable food and beverage items, as well as various other sundries, for many years. Typically, the vendor is placed at a point of sale location by a distributor or bottler and the inventory for the vendor is managed by the distributor or bottler according to a regular schedule. When a consumer makes a purchase from such a vending machine, the consumer typically deposits a cash value for the good(s) being purchased at the time of purchase.
However, in the typical management scenario described above, the point of sale location, such as an office, a school, or a store, oftentimes has no input into the types and quantities of product that are placed in the machine. Furthermore, because the distributor or bottler has no way to monitor the inventory of the vendor, the manufacturer or bottler must stock the vendor according to regularly scheduled visits, regardless of whether a restocking is necessary.
There is a need in the art for a managed vending machine, wherein the inventory of the vendor may be managed at the point of sale location and tailored to the consumer base. Further, there is a need in the art for a vending machine that supports a non-cash vending option.